Misunderstandings
by Pokeluv101
Summary: {To SilverMoonStone23} Even if Emerald couldn't understand his feelings towards Tourmaline, Gold could see it. He thought he could convince the stubborn boy to see with his heart. EmeraldxTourmaline(OC)


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (not even the OC this time XD)**

**So Silvia (Silvermoonstone23) has an OC, Tourmaline, that we both ship with Emerald. She has been trying to find a shipping name for them and i want to suggest a name and give her a little present to her. **

* * *

><p>"Don't follow me!" Emerald puffed his cheek and tugged at his, female rival, Tourmaline's cheeks. He was the strongest battler in the world and there was no way this imp was going to take that title from him. The moment they met, they had challenged each other at everything.<p>

"You're the one following me! I thought of the idea of going to see the baby spearows first." She yelled back and began to pull at his hair in retaliation. The boy might be a year older than her but she refused to think that age could measure their strength. She was a prideful child and wouldn't be satisfy until she proved her strength. It irked her that Emerald was able to give her a challenge when she defeated most with ease.

"Stop it you two!" Crystal noticed their yelling and ran out to pull them apart. She loved Emerald but couldn't be lenient on him. "Emerald, you are not allowed to get into a physical fight with your friends. And you, Tourmaline should know better than to fight as well. Now both of you off to your corners! I swear this is the third time I had to send you there."

"But I didn't start it!" Tourmaline shouted the same time Emerald did. Flames sparked between the two as they threw a glare at each other and Crystal laughed at how their similar personalities out them at odds. Her laugh turned into a sigh as they began to fight again and she placed them in their respective corners for a time out.

"I can't believe her," Emerald stared across the yard to where Tourmaline sat. Her face was flushed and even from a distance he could see that she was sticking her tongue at him. He couldn't let the insult pass and made a face at her. They made faces at each other until he felt something gently tap his head.

"If you open your mouth like that, a bug pokemon will fly into it." Emerald looked up to see Gold leaning against the fence beside him. He had been so distracted by Tourmaline that he barely notice his adoptive father stand next to him. Gold laughed at Emerald's blush and he knew the boy wasn't even aware of it. He looked across the field where the girl was still trying to get his attention to continue their strange contest. "Is that Tourmaline? Crystal told me about her."

"Did she tell you how annoying she is because she is!" Emerald yelled loud enough for the girl to hear and Gold laughed at her reply. The girl was a spunky one and Emerald didn't didn't seem to know how to deal with that trait at his young age. "She thinks she's so great but she can't be a better battler than me! We battled eighty six times and I've won forty three times. We're having another battle this afternoon to see who's the better battler but it's clear I'm stronger."

"Clearly," Gold repeated with a grin. He knew Emerald and if he went to the trouble of battling her so many times, there had to be more behind their rivalry. Crystal had told him that they were infamous for their fights and each would take turns challenging the other. And when they weren't battling, they would be doing small things to each other like the time Emerald ate her cake or she would refuse to share with him.

"You know, she's pretty cute. How about you try to make friends with her?" Gold suggested and Emerald gawked at the suggestion. He had always secretly admire the man but had to think him crazed to suggest that. Emerald looked back to Tourmaline as she attacked a leaf that fell on her head. He caught himself laughing and blushed at Gold's knowing smile.

"She's not _that_ cute." _Just a little_, Emerald'a thought made him blush all the more and he stuttered more denials which made Gold laugh all the more. This was the moment every father waited for. The chance to pass on his vast knowledge to his son.

"Do you want to know the secrets to winning a girl's heart? I have all the answers you need!" Gold said proudly but was promptly shot down by Emerald who crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Why would I want to date? I love battling and nobody is going to defeat me." Emerald said with finality and Gold nodded to amuse the boy. He knew that Emerald's view would change once he grew and was able to analyze his feelings more.

Gold pulled out two charms from his pocket and dangled them in front of Emerald. The word 'pax' was engraved on the charm and Emerald was confused at why Gold would give them to him. "Pax is the goddess of peace and she'll watch over you two. But I'm sure you'll like the word's other meaning: 'kiss of peace'. If you do fall in love, give her one charm and you'll keep the other."

"Stop saying I like Tourmaline. I don't like her at all!" Emerald protested with a rare blush.

"Well I don't like you either!" Tourmaline called back to them. Emerald was expecting her to run across the field to hit him but instead she turned and ran from him.

"Wait, Crystal told us to stay in the corner!" Emerald ran after her knowing that she would most likely get punished for running. He realized that he would get in trouble too and wondered why he was risking it for her. He yelled the conclusion he came to out loud, as if to convince himself of it as well as her. "If you get another time out, we won't be able to battle this afternoon!"

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like paxshipping should be their shipping name since it refers to her first appearance in Misunderstanding of Monarchy. This fanfic has two headcanons I have. I always thought that one day Gold and Crystal would one day adopt Emerald and they'll be a little family. The second headcanon I have is that Emerald would be a little tsundere to the girl he love (like how he loves his pokemon but pretends he doesn't) And with the personality Silvia gave Tourmaline, I feel like they would be conflict with each other XD<strong>

**p.s. If you're curious about Tourmaline, you should go read Silvia's _Misunderstanding of Monarchy_ (shameless plug XD)**


End file.
